Breaking all the Rules~
by Darkchylde
Summary: Omi-kun decides it's about time he had fun. ^^*
1. Default Chapter Title

Breaking all the Rules  
Chapter 1  
By: Cali  
  
"Youji-kun! Dame!", Omi stomped into the room, red sneaker's slamming into the tiled floor. With a quick flick of his wrists the young boy grabbed the cigarrete from the older man's mouth, "How many times to I have to tell you! No smoking in the shop!"  
  
"Maa. Omittchi, gomen ne?", Youji held up his hands in a signal of defeat, "I didn't know you were off early today..."  
  
"So you mean you always smoke when I'm not here?!", Omi's fists clenched, "Youji no baka! You know the rules!"  
  
"Yup. I know the rules. And you're the only one so uptight about keeping them. Ken doesn't mind, do you Ken?" Ken merely shot him a glare before getting back to the arrangement he was working on. Youji turned his attention back to Omi.   
  
A fuming red faced Omi Tsukiyono.  
  
The kid really looked pissed off this time, {Me and my big mouth...}  
  
"Oi Omi-"  
  
"Then go ahead and smoke and break the rules and do all those stuff you do!", Youji barely dodged the ciggarete that Omi threw back at his head, "I'm leaving!"  
  
Youji blinked uncertainly at the retreating boys back. Boy... Omi was touchy today.   
  
"Youji...", He winced at the vehemence in Ken's voice. He looked up to see the other boy taking advantage of the fact that Youji was seated to flaunt his now greater hieght, "You go get Omi back."  
  
"Hai hai."  
  
"NOW!", Ken reached for a nearby flower pot.  
  
"Hai.", Youji sighed before getting of his seat and walked lazily out the flower shop. He was in no mood to argue with Kenken now. Everyone always sided with Omi anyway. Not that he was an exception though. That boy definitely had a way with people.  
  
"Must be the big blue eyes thing...", Youji murmered to himself. He scanned the streets but Omi was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Where is that kid..."  
~*~*~*  
  
"Youji-kun no baka...", Omi walked with large furious steps down the street, "Always breaking rules...", he stuggled to rein in hit temper. "And he never listens to what I say!"   
  
But now that he thought about it, Omi realised Youji-kun wasn't the only one who'd broken rules. There were the pictures of naked men Omi had found on Ken-kun's cabinet, and the videotape of Ken taking a shower under Aya's bed.   
  
The wonder's you find during cleaning duty.  
  
He was the only one who made it a point to keep to all the rules! Why was everyone else having fun while he kept being good? He was just plain getting tired of it!  
  
Waitaminute.  
  
Why _was_ he the only one following rules? An idea slowly formed in in the blue eyed boy's mind.  
  
"It's about time I had my fun!", a smug smile flashed on the youngest Weiß members face, "I have a couple of things I've always wanted to do."  
  
He glanced at his watch. He wasn't supposed to meet Nagi-kun for another hour. He had just enough time to get what he needed and tell his best friend about the change in plans.  
  
And giggling softly to himself, he made his way to the nearest mall.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
"Honestly. I couldn't find him!"  
  
Aya's face was unforgiving, "Then why are you back here?"  
  
"I'm not his mother.", Youji returned Aya's glare.  
  
Ken wrinkled his nose, "I'll bet you aren't. Mother's don't smoke like chimmney's."  
  
"My mother did!"  
  
"Tadaima!", the door slammed open.  
  
"Omi!", Ken grinned with relief, "We were getting worrie- wha...", Ken's jaw fell open, causing Youji to smirk. Soccer boy looked like a drowing fish with his mouth gaping open and close like that.   
  
Then Omi came into his view. Youji felt the image slam into him like a truck way past the speed limit.  
  
"Doeshite minna? Don't you like it?", Omi did a little twirl, "A lot of people sure did! I got a lot of compliments along the way!", Omi giggled, pleased at the effect he had on his teamates. Ken was doing a fish imitation while Aya had turned a bright shade of crimson, blending with his red hair. And Youji. Unfazeble Yo-tan who had slept with countless men and women, looked like he had been hit by a truck.  
  
"You guys don't like it?", he teased.  
  
The rest of the Weiß team were to busy taking in the image before them to answer. Their eyes forcused first on the knee high black leather boots, locked in place by a pair of leather belts. Then to the indecently tight beaded skirt, showing the young boys tight little bottom to it's full advantage. Then on to the translucent red silk shirt, Omi's tight stomach and pink nipples in clear veiw. Finnaly they came to their youngest member face. Red cherry tinted lips, so deliciously turned into a sweet smirk (no matter how he dressed, Omi always looked sweet), aquamarine eyes darkened by black eyeliner. [1]  
  
The perfect picture of a deliciously packaged bundle of sexual boy. And then Omi winked at them, "Daijoubu minna-san?"  
  
Minna: O_O  
  
"Anou...", Youji was (for once) speechless. He stuck his hands into his pocket to drown the urge to scoop up the younger boy, toss him on his bed, kiss those pouty lips savagely,   
  
And just plain fuck him.  
  
Ken and Aya meanwhile were experiencing similar emotions. Aya kept trying to divert his eyes to the nearby window, but found that his gaze kept returning to Omi's tight bottom causing him avert his eyes again. Ken meanwhile inched towards the counter, hoping to hide his growing erection which stemmed from the hentai thoughts dancing around in his mind at the moment. [2]  
  
Omi though seemed unfazed at reactions he had caused, "I just came back to tell you guys that I'd be out for the night with Na- ... a friend! The new disco bar 'Kitten's Purrr' is finally open!!", he grabbed the key's to Youji's sportscar and made his way back to the door.  
  
A few rational thoughts made their way to Ken's mind, //"Kitten's Purrr? Wasn't that a gay strip bar?//   
  
So Omi was Bi... [3]  
  
Youji broke away from the spell the younger boy had umwittingly (atleast he beleived so) cast on him and followed him out the door, "O-Oi! Omittchi! Those are mine!"  
  
Omi stopped and tilted his head, bright blue eyes blinking in mild surpise, "You won't lend it to me Youji-kun?"  
  
{Ack... maybe I could grab him and have a quickie over by the bushes there}, The idea was scrapped as Aya and Ken appeared by the door, stunned expressions still plastered on their faces.   
  
Suddenly Omi walked closer and ran a finger down his chest, chin tilted upwards to meet Youji's eyes as if begging for a kiss, "Well...", the finger moved lower and snagged at his belt, "Can I borrow your car Youji-kun?"  
  
"Ha-hai....", He looked down at Omi's face and stayed riveted on those red pursed lips.   
  
Omi noted this, and cupped one hand behind Youji's neck as he pulled the older man down for a chaste kiss, a barely felt brushing off lips. Youji moved to wrap his arms around his youngest teamates waist but Omi slipped away, and with a wave of his hand, jumped into the car and drove away.  
  
Youji's hentai daydreams were broken when two hands, on paler than the other clutched his shoulder.  
  
"Youji...", Ken's voice was deviod of any emotion.  
  
"Ha-Hai?"  
  
"I don't know whether to tell you off or kneel in thanks... but I think I'll settle for the former."  
  
If the look Aya directed at him could kill, Youji would be 6 feet under.  
  
"Whaa~aaatt! You think this is all my fault?!"  
  
He was met by twin glares. Youji sighed in defeat, "Fine. I'll go after him ok?"  
  
Ken and Aya nodded agreeing.   
  
"Any of you wanna lend me their rides? The kid's got mine."  
  
Aya sniffed and walked away.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
The soccer played grinned and slapped him on the back, "A walk will do you good Yo-tan. Lose you some weight!", he skipped hapily after Aya. Hopefully the older man would have a solution for the erection that still plagued him.  
  
Youji kept his temper in check as he furiously puffed on his cigarrete. When he got to Omi, he'd teach the boy a lesson. A lesson involving a pair of handcuffs (he had a pair under his pillow) and the chocolate syrup Omittchi loved (an half-empty bottle was in the fridge).  
  
Comforted by this, Youji _walked_ all the way to the 'Kitten's Purrr' disco.  
  
[1] Fanart minna-san? Onegaishimasu! I'll write you a fic! *_*  
[2] Mwafafafafafafaf... guyz have it so bad. ^_^  
[3] What tipped you off Yotan? The skirt? Or maybe the makeup? -_- 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes:  
  
I'm lazy at the moment. So much fics to fix. So all I'll say is "I love Omi and Nagi (together)" and "Damn life sucks shit..." Got _Saturday_ classes tomorrow so I gotta split. Jaa minna. Hope ya'll like it.  
  
Breaking all the Rules:  
Chapter 2  
By: Cali  
  
Omi looked up at the night club, trying to regain the courage he managed pull out when he faced his friends. It had seemed so much easier to act infront of them, but now that he was in unfamilair territory he couldn't help but feel nervous.   
  
The pair of young men that had followed him here making snide comments didn't help either....  
  
"Hey! Need company?"  
  
"He sure would, but not the kinda company you want to give him."  
  
"Ho? And what are you impliying Niki?", The taller of the two eyed the innocent expression on his friend's face not at all impressed. His features were American-Japanese, evident because of his soft almond shaped grey eyes. His hair was a light platinum blond, cropped short at the back but falling ontu his face at the front. He was slim and almost fragile, but it was obvious by how he carried himself and the long scar trailing down his arm that he was no stranger to fighting. The young man was beautiful, but a little too wild for Omi's taste.  
  
"Nothing at all my friend, nothing at all..", The one who went by the name Niki answered before looking back at Omi and giving him a wink.   
  
{He's pretty cute}, Omi noted. The other boy had shoulder length curling brown hair and friendly green eyes, and obvious foreigner by his badly accented Japanese. This one seemed more fit to be seen buried in books. Both seemed have just reach a legal age, if not one year older.  
  
That meant they were the same age as he was.  
  
Kei smirked and walked towards the Weiß member. Swaggered was more fitting, "You going in or are you just going to stay out here all night?"  
  
"Ofcourse I'm going in!", Omi glowered up at the taller boy. {It's just that... Nagi hasn't come yet...} He sighed softly. The Schwarz member was an hour late.   
  
{Maybe he didn't get the e-mail I sent him about meeting me here instead. He must still be waiting outside the flower shop. Aya-san won't let him in if I'm not there.}, his friends still haven't grown to trust Nagi. Omi shook his head, {Might as well leave. All this dressing up for nothing...}  
  
He moved to walk away, but the soft pressure on his shoulder stopped him. Omi looked at the hand that was now resting upon it and blinked.  
  
"Hey, no need to get touchy. Don't leave because of us.", Niki teased, green eyes shining in amusement, "Besides, you need our help to get in. You do look...", there was no easy way to put it the young man thought, "A bit underage."  
  
"I'm 18!!!"  
  
The two friends merely laughed at Omi's put-out look, "Hey! Don't blame us for your looks kid!", Kei grinned, "Kami-sama ja nai."  
  
Niki slung an arm casually around the younger boys shoulder, "Why not keep us company?", A pleased smile formed on his face when Omi made no effort to move away. Kei's smirk returned and he too slung his arm over Omi's shoulder, settling it over his friends own.  
  
They walked towards the entrance where the bouncer stationed there eyed the underage looking boy grimly. Omi looked at his feet in dissapiontment, sure that he wouldn't be allowed to enter. He was unaware that Niki had slipped the older man a wad of money. Whatever amount was given, the bouncer seemed very pleased and jerked a thumb indicating they could enter, much to Omi's surprise when the two young men led him inside.   
  
The place was packed. Men of various age and races danced, drank, or fucked the night away in corner. This was a haven for people like them, there was no one to condemn or look disgustedly at them here. Every male that entered here alone was free bait, since everyone knew what his preferences were. Not a few of them eyed Omi hungrily, but after a sharp glance from the blue-eyed boy's companions, they left to find easier attained company.  
  
Kei, after giving a mischievuos wink to his friend, walked ahead and settled himself at a table. He was immidietly approached by a waiter who started scribbling as the young American voiced his orders. A _lot_ of orders from how long it took the waiter to write them down.  
  
"Wanna dance?", Niki whispered as he took Omi's hand and led him to the large circular pit teeming with people. The couples dancing made way for the pair, grinning and winking at Omi as he passed them, several reaching out to pinch his bottom. Omi started to regret his choice of attire.  
  
Niki, noticing his distraction, tilted his chin and laughed softly, "Hey. Pay attention to me.", He placed his lips close to Omi's ear, his warm breath tickling the young boy's skin, "I think you look gorgeous."  
  
As a new song began, they took their place on the crowded dancefloor and started to move. Omi had never danced with another man before and was more than a bit nervous, but he soon lost himself into the steady beat, becoming one with the tangle of bodies meshing together. In the crowded dance floor, not touching another body was imposible, and several stray hands were obviously moved on purpose. There were hands on his hair, his chest, his ass. Omi let out an exhilarated luagh. He had never experienced anything like this before. Then he felt warm arms around his waist as Niki pulled him close and kissed him firmly.  
  
Omi's eyes widened. Niki's lips were not as soft as Ooka's had been, but they were much stronger and a bit rough. And unlike kissing a girl, Omi was obviously the reciever. Niki could have taken whatever he wished from him, the arms firm around his waist were strong belying the stength that lay beneath them. When he felt the other boy's tongue against teeth, probing them gently, Omi abandoned himself and opened up his own, allowing the man access to his mouth. Then Niki's tongue was everywhere, tickling his gums, running over his teeth, then teasing his own tongue out so that the older man could suck it gently.  
  
They broke away, panting for breath, then Niki's lips were trailing down his neck, stopping at the crook, then sucking none to gently that Omi knew it was going to leave a mark. Then the music suddenly stopped. Niki reluctantly pulled away when Kei appeared at their side, giving his friend and apologetic look and tugged at their shoulders. They followed him towards their table to the drinks and plate loads of food which he could see lay waiting for them.  
  
As they wove their way through the crowd, Omi couldn't help but wonder how many rules he planned to break before the night was over. Coming to a gay bar, hanging out with complete strangers, even kissing one of them. Omi had to admit he was attracted to the older man. Niki was nice. Kei though... he guessed he was pretty okay. They finally reached their table.  
  
Niki immidietly took the seat beside Omi, flashing him a warm smile as he reached out and took his hand, rubbing his thumb gently over his palm. Omi blushed, soft brushes of crimson stained his cheeks. Then Kei handed him a beer and Omi started to focuse on having fun.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nagi Naoe watched his charge raise a drink to his companions, one whom he recognized as Kei and another young man. Nagi didn't recognize him yet, he had to admit, the boy was very attractive. Those large ocean eyes shone brightly as the boy laughed at something Niki had said, causing Nagi to focus his gaze to his shoes. This wasn't a time to be getting atracted to complete stranger, and as it was, the obvious object of affection of his recent employer's son.  
  
But he couldn't help the feeling that he had met the boy somewhere...  
  
He hung in the corner dressed entirely in black, a cap covering his features. He knew he looked quite ordinary, but he still had to slap several hands away as some of the men noticed the Schwarz member's pretty features and lithe body even beneath the baggy black clothing.  
  
Pervert's had such good eyesight Nagi noted. After he lived with one. Shulderich was a constant pain in the ass. Sure the german was genuinly attracted to their leader, Brad Crawford, and perhaps even loved him, but that still didn't stop him from being a complete jerk who fucked every pretty face in sight. And he liked what he couldn't get, which was (so far) Nagi. Farfello was a recent conquest, much to Brad's disgust and Nagi's amusement. The American wouldn't allow Shulderich in his room for days.  
  
Speaking of his team...  
  
He was the one assigned to watch over Nikolas tonight for the boy's father, Mr. Hieldich. The german had hired Schwarz as personal gaurds while he did buisness in Japan, for protection for himself and for his family. Their employer had many enemies in this country, as he was supplying a new line of sportscar's, much better than their Japanese counter parts. For once, his team was working for a person who was entirely legal. Not that it wasn't as much work.  
  
So far the 15 year old boy had stopped 3 assasination attempt's on his employer's son, and 1 one on Niki's younger sister Alissa. So now here he was, playing babysitter again.   
  
A smile smile formed on his face. He was much better off than Shulderich though. Brad was assigned over watching their employer and his wife, and since Farfello was in no position to gaurd anyone, Schwarz's other psychic was incharge of watching over the little girl. Alissa was a sweet child, but she was devastated that her follow German had forgotten most of his language and made it a point to speak to him in German. If Shulderich didn't understand something, she made him learn it.  
  
So far everything was dull. Weiß would not come to play anytime soon, after all they were protecting a honest man as strange as that sounded and felt. But the pay spoke volumes about their choice. It seemed everything was going to go well tonight.  
  
{Not so well.}, Nagi contradicted that thought. He had been busy the whole day watching over Nikolas, so he hadn't been able to see Omi as planned today. Well, he would be seeing his best friend on the way and at school tommorow. One would have thought their friendship impossible, but after the-  
  
{Nani?!}  
  
There was a swift movement at his left, as one of the dancer's moved out of the crowd and drew a dagger from his sleeve.   
  
Nagi reacted as quick as he could, striking the man's arm mentally. He had reacted just in time that his charge was saved but not quick enough to stop the dagger from flying. Nagi finished the would be assasin with a mental strike to the man's heart and ran towards Niki's table. The young boy beside Niki had gone down because of Nagi's lowered gaurd.   
  
He felt a twinge of guilt. He would see if the boy needed help. But if he was beyond that...  
  
Then there was nothing he could do... 


End file.
